


How The World Can Change

by universal_trash



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Freeform, I may explain in a chapter, Ling is adopted, My First AO3 Post, Other, al isn’t in his armor, borderlands - Freeform, i don’t know what i’m doing, pls read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_trash/pseuds/universal_trash
Summary: So this fanfic is going to follow Ling and Ed mainly Ling but the next work in this series will follow Ed for the most part.





	1. Prologue

Edward-

I walked into the Colonels office already rolling my eyes at the smirk on his face. 

"What is it Mustang? You know I'm trying to find a way to get my body back. Keyword being trying as you never give me enough time to actually look." 

"Sorry Fullmetal. But I'm afraid your going to have to put your search on hold" He said sliding a paper across his desk. 

I walked over and picked it up reading the top of the page. 

"Transfer?" I looked up at Roy in confusion. "I'm being transferred?" 

"Yes... Hyperion has asked us for someone from the military to fill in a job for a few months." 

"Why do I have to go though?" I asked 

"Well. That's because at the moment you are the only military officer available. Everyone else has other things they are working on. And since your work is uncommitted. You are the only one capable." Mustang smirked 

I sighed. "Okay. Fine, what will I be doing?"

"Well Fullmetal. You will be working the receptionist desk at the main Hyperion building right under the CEO and his assistant." Mustangs smirk grew as he held back laughter 

"A receptionist?! Are you kidding me? I'm going to be doing desk work?!" 

"Yes you are Fullmetal. Handsome Jack has already paid for you a three bedroom apartment for you and a few friends to stay for the next few months." 

I sighed. "I don't have a choice do I?"

"I'm afraid not. You leave at the end of the week." 

I sighed, turning to leave his office. Something tells me I'm not going to like this new job or anything that comes with it.


	2. Chapter One

Ling-

"Hm. There's not much here.." I searched around the kitchen looking for something to eat I decided on popping a bag of popcorn it wasn't much but it was something.

I pulled a bag out of the cabinet and popped it in the microwave setting the timer. I paced around the kitchen while I waited. 

I heard someone walking up behind me I turned around and saw Ed standing there in a tank-top and boxers I grinned 

"Hi, Ed!" I said turning back towards the microwave 

"Ling.. what the fuck are you doing here?" He asked

I pulled the popcorn out of the microwave before turning back I simply held up the popcorn bag.

"Food," I said simply. 

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose 

"Ling. It is 11:00 at night. I have to be up and on a train in 7 hours!"

"On a train?" I said opening the bag and eating a few pieces. "Why?" 

Ed looked up at me. "You don't know? I thought Al told you." He said 

I shook my head "Al didn't mention anything to me." 

"Oh. Well, I'm being transferred to Hyperion I leave in the morning." 

"Can I come with you?" I asked

Ed looked at me and sighed 

"Why should I bring you with me?" 

"Well I've never been there and if I don't come with you who else will pay for my food?" I gave him my best puppy dog look he rolled his eyes 

"I should've known food would be your only motive. You're a prince, aren't you? Can't you buy your own food?" 

I ignored him still giving him the look he stared at me for a second more before sighing 

"Fine. You can come I'll pay for you a ticket but you better not cause me any trouble" 

I grinned "Yes!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around Ed's neck. 

"Alright alright let go of me." He said pushing me off of him. "I'm going back to bed you better get to sleep soon if I can't wake you up in the morning I'm leaving you behind." 

I knew he wouldn't Al wouldn't let him but nonetheless, I nodded, still grinning.

"Also If you make anything else make sure to clean up. I don't know when we're coming back."

"Gotcha," I said Ed turned around walking out of the room. 

I walked out of the kitchen holding the popcorn bag when I saw Lan-Fan sitting on the couch I walked over to her sitting down next to her. I offered her some popcorn she shook her head I shrugged and put a few pieces in my mouth. 

"Master Ling?" Lan-Fan asked 

"I've told you-you don't have to talk to me with such formalities when we are alone." I replied

"Sorry, Ling?" She corrected herself 

"What is it Lan-Fan?" 

"Are you okay?" She asked I turned to look at her

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" 

"It's just... I heard Ed wonder why you don't have the money to pay for your own food despite being a Prince." 

"Oh. Don't worry Lan-Fan. I'm over it I don't care. So I don't have as much money as my siblings but it doesn't matter to me. Makes me feel like a normal person. The way it should've been." 

Lan-Fan smiled at me before laying her head on my shoulder I wrapped my arm around her. Resting my head on hers. 

Nobody besides my family and Lan-Fan knows this but I'm not actually one of the heirs to Xing. I was adopted into the family at 3 years old when the wife for the Yao clan was unable to become pregnant. The emperor didn't give me as much of the funds as the rest of his children. He told me if I could make do with what I have and impress him he would consider passing the throne onto me. Outside of the palace, I was not allowed to refer to myself as adopted and neither were my siblings for no one in Xing could know that one of the heirs wasn't "pure". 

Lan-Fan has gotten teased and picked on for being assigned to guard me, sometimes by my siblings. Other times by other guards. I ask her all the time if she regrets it and I tell her that she can quit if she wants to. But she always looks me in the eye and tells me she will not abandon her duty. Sometime over the years, it became less of her protecting me and more of me looking out for her. She's my best friend and I would never let anything happen to her. 

When I was 13 4 years after learning I was adopted. Lan-Fan had offered to help me find my birth parents after thinking about it for some time I refused. It's not that I didn't want to it was more of the fact that I was scared of the truth. 

I'd like to believe that there was a perfectly good explanation as to why I was given up but I'm afraid that the truth behind it was that my parents simply didn't want me. So to this day, I have not looked for my birth parents. No matter how much I may want to. 

—

I don't remember dozing off but the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake I opened my eyes and saw Al standing above me he smiled at me 

"Good morning Ling," Al said I sat up and yawned. 

"Morning" I said I looked around the room and noticed Lan-Fan outside the window. I sighed and walked over to the window pulling her inside. 

"You can relax occasionally, Lan-Fan." She stares at me for a second and nodded 

"Alright, My lord, I'll relax" she said 

"C'mon guys. We're gonna miss our Train." Ed said 

"I'm so excited." Al said as we were walking out the door 

"Of course you are You and Ling have boyfriends waiting for you in the city" Ed responded with a glance over his shoulder 

"He's not my boyfriend" me and Al said in unison. 

"Heh. Sure. They might as well be though." Al's cheeks turned light pink I nudged him he glanced over and smiled. 

A few feet down the sidewalk and I noticed Lan-Fan was a few feet behind me I stopped and grabbed her hand so she could stay by my side she looked at me through her mask I smiled and squeezed her hand I couldn't see her face but I could tell she was smiling back. 

About an hour later we were on a train heading out of central it took a lot of convincing to get Lan-Fan in the train car with us. And even more convincing to get her to take off her mask. But eventually, she agreed and was sitting in the train car next to Ed, Al and I with Winry with her mask sitting in her lap.

I want Lan-Fan to relax some yes be on her guard if some assassin comes out but also I want her to learn how to relax because one day no matter which of my siblings becomes the next emperor or empress I plan on leaving the royal family for good and never coming back. Of course, I'll want Lan-Fan to come with me. She's already agreed to never leave my side. So I want her to relax so one day she'll be able to live a normal life. 

Her and Winry were talking about something I smiled seeing her relax some. I turned to Al who was sitting next to me and Ed who was across from us, asleep. 

"So, Al." I said he looked up from his book to look at me. 

"Yeah, Ling?" he asked 

"Have you told Envy that you are coming?" 

"Oh, uh no. I wanted to surprise him. What about you? I figured you'd jump the gun on texting Greed"

I blushed slightly. "No, I haven't told him. I can't even imagine how he'd react."

"Are you still convinced that he doesn't like you?" Al responded, closing his book.

"What do you mean "still convinced?" if Greed does like me its only because he is the embodiment of Greed and he likes everyone." 

Al rolled his eyes smiling "Whatever you say, Ling. Even if that is the reason he likes you, that doesn't explain why you haven't told him that you like him too." 

"I just... Never got the chance." 

"Yeah, right. You're scared aren't you?" I turned my head to the voice. Ed had woken up.

"The future Emperor of Xing doesn't get scared!" I said crossing my arms. 

Ed rolled his eyes and sat up. 

"We're almost there," he mentioned while looking out the window.

I followed his gaze I could see the city in the distance. I felt this twinge of nervousness not really knowing where it was coming from. 

"My lord?" I turned Lan-Fan was looking at me concerned 

I nodded, letting her know I was alright she slowly turned her head back to Winry.

"Brother, didn't you say that someone from Hyperion was going to meet us at the Train Station?" 

"Oh, right. I'm not sure who but I got an email from the CEO last night asking what time I was leaving so he knew when to send someone to pick us up at the station." 

"You got an email from the CEO directly? Isn't that a little strange?" I asked 

"Yeah. I mean since I'm not going to be working too far below him it doesn't seem that out of the ordinary." 

"Alright then." I said. 

\---

Once we had gotten off the train the 4 of us stood on the platform. Lan-Fan had run off somewhere no doubt somewhere nearby keeping an eye on everything. 

Al looked around for a second before turning to Ed 

"So, who are we supposed to be looking for?" he asked 

"Um... Tall, dark hair and a cybernetic right arm- wait there he is." I followed his gaze to see a guy fitting that description, who was on the phone. Ed led the way while walking over to him as we got closer I could hear some of what he was saying. 

"Fiona- Fiona listen to me I'm busy I Can't- Wait, I have to go." he said hanging up the phone and walking towards us.

"Hey, you must be Edward. I'm Rhys" he said holding out his cybernetic arm to Ed, who took it, shaking his hand. 

"Nice to meet you, Rhys, This is my younger brother Alphonse, my automail mechanic Winry and I guess my Friend, Ling."

“That’s rude! We’ve known each other for 5 years and this is how you treat me?” 

Rhys chuckled a little “I know some people who feel that way about me. Anyway. I’ll give you all a tour of the Hyperion building and then have someone take you to your apartment.” 

“Sounds good.” Ed said

————

The ride to the Hyperion building didn’t take long Rhys led us through the floors of Hyperion telling us what each section specialized in when we reached the engineering floor Winry looked like she was about to pass out from excitement. 

“Ed Ed Ed! How would you feel if I was able to build you a cybernetic arm to replace your automail?!” She asked bouncing up and down 

“Uh. I don’t know. I’m so used to automail. We’ll see.” Ed replied crossing his arms.

”You seem really interested in this stuff.” Rhys said. 

Winry nodded. ”It all fascinates me” 

”Well, how about this?” Rhys said looking around for a second. His eye landing on someone 

“Hey! Gladstone?” He called a guy with dark hair and goggles sitting on his head looked up before walking over 

“What is it, Rhys?” He asked with an Australian accent 

“I know your specialty is R&D but I’m busy showing the new hire and his friends around but since you know a good bit about engineering could you show Winry here around the Engineering section?”

“Oh yeah. Sure no problem mate.” He said gesturing for Winry to follow him she grinned back at us excitedly before following Gladstone. 

“Alright. Let’s keep moving.” Rhys said walking ahead of us. 

We made it through a few more floors before being stopped this time by a girl about my age with long black hair shaved on one side. 

“Oh hey, Angel,” Rhys said. “Guys this is Angel the CEOs daughter.” 

“Hiya!” Angel said smiling at all of us 

“Nice to meet you, Angel. I’m Edward.” Ed said 

“Ah, so you’re the new hire. When I heard my dad had hired someone my age rather than other middle-aged guys I knew I had to meet them”

“Hey! I’m not middle-aged!” Rhys exclaimed 

“You’re closer to 30 than you are 20. I don’t want to hear it.” Angel said Rhys rolled his eyes smiling 

“So Edward. Who’re your friends?” Angel asked 

“Right. This is my younger brother Alphonse and-“

“My name’s Ling Yao.” I said interrupting Ed something in Angels eyes changed for a split second upon hearing my name it was so fast I almost didn’t catch it. 

“Nice to meet all of you. I should probably go. I was actually about to head out to meet my girlfriend but I wanted to meet the new hire first. I just need to go let my dad know that I’m leaving. See you all later!” She said turning her back on us and walking back down the hallway

“She seems nice,” Al said 

“Oh yeah, Angels a great girl. Anyway, we are almost done then I’ll introduce you to the CEO” Rhys said. 

———

Angel- 

The moment I had turned the corner on the hallway I ran I ran as fast as I could skipping past the elevator running up the flights of stairs once I reached the top floor I ran down the hallway into my dads' office. I shut the door behind me leaning against it trying to catch my breath. 

“Angel? What is it? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Dad said. 

“I-“ I took a few deep breaths and swallowed before continuing. 

“I just met your new receptionist.”

“Yeah? And what is it?” He asked getting up from behind his desk. 

“With him were his younger brother and a friend,” I said walking forward some 

“Angel where are you going with this?” He asked crossing his arms 

“Dad. His friend introduced himself as a Ling Yao.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the time transitions weren’t that great. I wasn’t sure how to write those I may go back and edit it later but anyway! Chapter One is up yay!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this a fanfic that I absolutely fell in love with the idea for I have so many ideas for this fic and I hope you like it. 
> 
> I can’t promise fast updates but I’m determined to finish this fanfic rather that abandon it considering I already have ideas for a sequel


End file.
